Falling Over The Next Hurdle
by thiswillbeourfairytale
Summary: Mike is overwhelmed by the sudden announcement that Abby is pregnant. Abby is elated, He however is not so supporting. Nine months of joyful cravings, obsessive in-laws and a 'lotta arguments. Fluffy and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Fear the Unknown and love the alcoholic.**

Oh _yes. _

Mike choked back a hysterical _fit _as he watched the television screen zoom towards the old lady. "Oh…oh _God,_" He blurted feverishly, clamping down at his stomach with one hand, beer bottle in the other.

Comedy bad-ass television shows were the _best._

He rolled up and down the sofa, tears now beginning to build as he watched the old lady scream at her car which was now a broken mess on the parking lot. Mike reached out for another beer bottle rapidly but failed as he watched the woman begin to batter the hidden camera man behind the bush.

Oh, this was _classic. _He slapped his knee theatrically and continued to laugh. He was – he was…he was in control. Not too loud.

"_You've been a VERY bad man! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CAR?!"_

Mike exploded. He collapsed, clutching his sides with laughter. He knocked off a beer bottle which landed with a thud on the floor. He stopped as he heard footsteps beginning to thunder from the upstairs. The moment he heard the descent, Mike immediately returned the beer bottle and wiped the cold, amusing tears from his face.

_Oh fu…_

And then the living room door opened and_ she_ was there. Mike turned his eyes up at her, forcing an innocent smile.

"Morning, darling."

He watched her face turn from anger – to absolute _hatred. _

"_Don't. _Darling. _Me._" She growled between gritted teeth, "It's _four _Mike. _Four. _FOUR!"

It was actually _five _am. But Mike decided _not _to mention that and let her carry on.

"…isn't it a _bit _late to _fulfil _you're _perverted _cravings?!"

"Hey, cr_abby," _Mike interjected, "I wasn't doing _that._" Their server wouldn't work, but Mike assumed didn't need to explain that either, "I was watching TV, that's all. Look! That old lady is-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Abby shrieked, making him jump slightly. She was _angry. _Mike could tell. Her normally pale face now resembled a _pumpkin. _A still-very-sexy-pumpkin but a pumpkin all the same. She eyed him then scowled, "Just. Keep. It. Down!" She continued, exhaling, "I swear Mike if I don't get _any _sleep. I will have to result in _killing _you."

"What?!" Mike stood up, holding both hands, "Hey – I am entitled to this house as much as _you _are. _What's _with you being up in my ass so much lately anyway?" He narrowed his eyes, "You _high _on something?"

The fact was that Abby did get very agitated with him – more times than they did _it _and they did _it _a lot – but it just seemed to have worsened.

For example at lunchtime, she got very peeved that he was eating a burger. And when they were driving home, she complained at the fact that he was driving too slow.

_Women, _He had thought, _why did I fall in love with her again?!_

Bloody whiner. But Mike still loved her of course, he just sort of _did. _And he did love their arguments since these normally ended up getting resolved in the _bedroom _but he wasn't happy with the fact that they were happening more often than they should be. Because, he didn't love her just because of _that. _He loved her because she was so funny. But now, she wasn't the funny he loved anymore. She was the _bad _type of funny. The sort that Mike didn't exactly have patience for anymore. He did love her. More than anything.

But for _heaven's _sake. Mike was just like any other person in the universe. Her continuous yelling and incessant _nagging _for the past few weeks was just pushing him to insanity. She was _so_ moody. And hell, he couldn't deal with moody women -- that's why he normally left them before they woke up.

"Well?" He urged at her.

Abby stood, softening her look then just shaking her head. "Just turn off the TV Mike." She sighed, "I _really _need some sleep."

"Fine," Mike picked up the remote and switched the TV off, eyes never leaving her face, "You okay Abby?"

She directed her gaze towards him and nodded weakly, "Yeah. Just – I just have a lot in my system."

"Anything…you'd like to talk about?" Mike only said this of course because he _loooved _her. He didn't exactly want to hear about her problems since he was pretty crap at solving these things but if anything, he just wanted her to calm down. She was beginning to be like his mother at times.

"No – I mean yes – No…" Abby bit her lip and then posed a soft smile, "I'm just sleepy – and…um," She then paused as her eyes narrowed at him, "Have you been _drinking?!"_

"Don't change the subject," Mike warned with a nod but then eyed the beer bottles and shrugged, "Perhaps. A little…harmless…."

She frowned. "Mike, you have work."

He blinked, "Don't you?"

Abby opened her mouth but then just answered with a shake of the head.

_No – my ass, Abby. _Mike thought bluntly. She never missed work.

"Why?"

"I need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I need to do some of this research stuff for the…Mike, you really don't need to know." She smiled and stepped towards him, poking his nose with her finger, "Just get to bed, okay?"

"You're not _cheating _on me are you?" Mike accused, raising a brow.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Trust me. I wouldn't _dare _cheat on you. _Darling,_" She smiled, "I just – I already told them at work, so it's settled. I just don't want you swaying around on the show tomorrow."

"I'm more honest when I'm on a hangover."

"No, you're a walking _comatose _when you're on a hangover," Abby nodded and kissed him briefly on the lips, "Bed." She instructed before beginning to pad up the staircase again.

Mike watched her leave, eyes deciding that perhaps it was time to hit the – whatever…But there was something that Abby wasn't telling him.

Maybe later. Right now, he was almost too drunk to really care.

* * *

Abby stumbled into the bedroom.

_Oh God._

How was she going to tell _him?_

Well, perhaps she should wait till tomorrow. Perhaps the pregnancy test was _wrong. _Yes, she'd just have to see with the doctor.

_Oh God._

That reminds her to buy lots of wine for tomorrow. _Vodka._ Perhaps if there was the chance the test wasn't lying – then…Mike wouldn't mind so much if he was drunk.

_Oh, Abby what are we going to do?_

* * *

_A/N: After watching the movie, I just thought that something like this would be nice. :D I love their relationship (and Gerard), tis cute. And I need to write more fluff. R/R as usual. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The REAL Ugly Truth**

"…All _I _can say is that _however _big those bloody _purity _rings are – _EVERYONE _wants to be _banged. _So take them off and go get _laid _because you know _what? _Purity or non purity – you're waiting for it. Just…speed up the process." Mike winked into the camera feverishly, "And _that _was the _Ugly Truth – _see you all on Wednesday."

The lights dimmed and there came a distant clapping from Stuart who looked as if he had won the lottery from the production room. Mike passed the executive a charming laugh as he dismounted from his stool.

"That was _great _kiddo!" Stuart mused, clicking his fingers for the set to be cleared as Mike came over to him, "Come walk with me, Mike."

"Sure."

Mike joined Stuart as they flowed off the set. Of course what Mike _really _wanted to do was to ask how Abby was doing since she looked as if she'd been punched in the face this morning. But he didn't really want to argue with the boss now did he? And also, Stuart had that _complimentary _face on and Michael Chadway does _not _turn down compliments. Of _course _not. Who would? At that thought, Mike realized that perhaps he was a little _egotistical – _but at least he was egotistical _and _good looking. There was nothing worse than an egotistical that was _ugly. _Mike might do the Ugly Truth but he was far from that – he was _gorgeous. _Grey eyes wandered on the glass mirrors that they were passing by – he smiled.

_God – I do have that rugged, slightly Scottish, bad boy –_

"So Mikey what do you think?"

He blinked, realizing his vanity had drawn him out of the situation, "Think about what?"

Stuart didn't notice and just chuckled amusingly. Mike followed, adjusting his collar hotly.

"What I told you! You know – perhaps doing another one of you're live segments this weekend! They're having a television convention downtown this weekend! You're our crowning glory Mikey – come on…"

"This weekend?" Mike's smile upturned, "I don't know – I suppose if it's alright with Abby…"

"Ah," Stuart elbowed him tightly. Mike forced a smile. "You're bird got you on a chain, eh Mike?"

"No, no," He denied furiously, discerned by Stuart's incessant laughing,

_Bastard_

"I just don't want her getting up on my hind about it Stu," Mike sighed, "Hasn't stopped plaguing me for the past few weeks."

This just made Stuart howl. Mike secretly rolled his eyes.

"Where is our little Abigail anyway?"

This caused Mike's reaction to change. "Um, well – she's doing some research for the show," He answered, watching the man fervently, "Didn't she tell you?"

Stuart looked at him and blinked, "No, no. Didn't mention it I'm afraid. Joy just told me Abby was sick so she took over-"

"Sick?" Mike's eyes narrowed, "So she's not researching." Stuart looked at him and then shrugged softly.

"I'm supposing not since I never told her to research anything…"

"What the f –"

"You know Mike," Stuart said, stopping and facing him directly, "I'm sure Abby has a good reason for not telling you."

Mike exhaled. Perhaps, Stuart was right. Overreaction. Probably some woman thing. Mike just smiled as if to affirm the fact and so they continued walking. As they turned a corner however, Stuart began to laugh. Mike looked at him pointedly.

"What's so funny?"

Stuart looked at him and chuckled, "I was just thinking. My wife told me she was researching once and…"

"And…"

"Turned out she was sleeping with our Spanish gardener, _Juan._" Stuart stopped laughing, smile now turning into a frown, "It all started with her getting all bloody moody and then the next minute – she's having _hanky panky _with a Spanish omelette…" Stuart paused realizing how far he'd got off topic and just chuckled,

"But I'm sure Mike that –" He turned, and then blinked at the empty spot beside him, "Mike? _Mike?"_

But Mike was already gone.

* * *

"_Hello, my name's Mike Chadway and the topic today? These babies…" Mike held up some silver purity rings, "Or rather…these anti-babies…" _

Abby watched the television in the waiting room, alone. Right, no cuss words as of seven seconds into the show and so, she thought that perhaps he was doing it for her. For her _research. _Oh, how she thought she was going to really blurt it out last night. She really was. But she didn't because there was still a chance…a chance that she got it wrong.

_Oh damn it Abby_

These bloody tests are never wrong. She watched her boyfriend murder the idea of purity rings bluntly, hands shaking as she continued to think pensively in her head. Damn Mike Chadway. Damn him and his stupid…his stupid _good looks. _She scowled at the television, burying her face into her hands as she continued to wait for the results. She knew she should've brought Joy with her but she couldn't really risk of Mike thinking that she was somewhere doing something else from researching. If Joy was missing from work then he was bound to suspect something and she knew – knowing _men _or more specifically _her _man – he was going to go along the lines of the typical 'she-is-cheating' on me.

And she did not want to have that talk now. She snickered inwardly. Mike says he's not a jealous man but when she and Joy sit at home sometimes, eating a bowl of Ben & Jerry's watching _Troy _and giggling vehemently at _Brad Pitt _– he ends up being moody for a whole week. Michael Chadway was _jealous _– but, he was also one to overreact and that was the main problem _now. _How could she tell him if – if – if –

"Ms Richter?" The doctor's head appeared from the door, "Would you like to come back in?"

"Yes," Abby exhaled, scrutinizing the doctor's expression, "Is it good news?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, I suppose it is – " She closed the door first as Abby entered, giddy.

"Is what?" Abby came over to the chair in front of the desk and sat, "Doc, am I –"

"You're pregnant, Ms. Richter." The doctor grinned, "You're going to be a _mommy! _Isn't that wonderful!"

_Oh lord._

Abby looked onwards, stunned as she repeated the doctor's words. "A – are you sure?" She murmured.

The doctor blinked, "Um, yes…Ms. Richter, I'm a hundred percent certain."

"Oh my GOD!" Abby found herself howling as she began to sob into her handbag. The doctor blinked and leaned forwards, trying to comfort her as she bawled.

"Ms Richter, why are you crying? This is good news! You're going to have a baby! Do you not wish to have any?"

Abby stopped for a moment and looked up, still hiccupping with sobs, "I – I want a baby." She nodded, pouting, "But I don't think the baby's _daddy _would."

The doctor rose from the desk systematically, nodding and pursing her lips, "Ms. Richter, I have told this news to hundreds and I tell you – everyone has those fears but…everyone wants children," She smiled, "It _always _works out."

The woman just sat, dully watching the doctor and inhaling her words in. She then pointed bluntly towards the television through the glass door of the office.

"Do you see that?"

The doctor followed her gaze, "Um, yes, that is the television…"

Abby nodded, "Do you watch that show?"

"Occasionally."

"Doctor Edwards – _he _is the _daddy _of my baby," She pointed at Mike who was smirking wildly on the television screen, mouth open as a chain of obviously recognizable swear words wheeled out of his mouth and was insinuated clearly even if one could not hear it.

The doctor blinked and turned to her, "You're…you're Michael Chadway's _wife?"_

"Girlfriend." Abby corrected.

The doctor's expression had differed now and slowly, she came to Abby and forced a weak, strained smile.

"Do you wish to cry some more Ms. Richter?"

"Yes please." Abby replied and with the doctor's embrace, she continued to cry for herself – for Mike – and for the small mini-Chadway now officially alive inside of her.

* * *

Abby wiped her eyes as she returned home, feeling slightly faint and deeply sick. So…she was pregnant. That would explain the morning sickness – and that would explain why she wanted to kill Mike so often.

_A baby_

She couldn't help but smile slightly. A baby. She's always wanted one of those. Why should she feel sad? _A baby. _How wonderful were babies? They were pretty wonderful. She had seen them consistently on movies and they looked pretty good there. Joy was going to be ecstatic – which reminded her, she must call her to tell and perhaps to ask for –

"Welcome home _sweetheart."_

Abby froze.

_Shit._

He was _not _supposed to be _home._

But yet there he was – she heard his voice and as she innocently turned around, she found herself gazing at him. Oh Lord. Mike looked like a parent, just catching out his child sneaking off curfew.

_Won't have to wait long for that, _She thought smugly as she forced a small, strenuous smile in his direction.

"Um, hey." Abby greeted, eyes hovering over his folded arms and his casual lean on the living room wall, "Thought you were still at work."

"_Course _you do." Mike snapped, shaking his head at her, "I can't believe you Abby."

Abby blinked, "What?"

Mike spat at her denial, "Oh don't try and spare the shit, Abby! I _know! _I _know_!"

He knew.

Abby heaved a breath. Oh Lord. She was not ready for this. She watched as he paced across the room towards her. She began to reverse.

"H – how did you find out?"

He seemed to have been enraged by this question. "H – _HOW?!" _He yelled, "It was becoming a _little _obvious because of how you've been for these past few weeks!"

The moodiness. The morning sickness. Abby didn't realize how smart her boyfriend really was.

"Oh – Mike," She began to cry out in desperation as he cornered her, "Please…understand I couldn't tell you!"

"Why not!?"

"I didn't understand why till very recently…" Abby nodded, the pregnancy test of course being referred to, "I mean you really deserve to know. Of course I might have told Joy first…"

"You told _her _FIRST?!" Mike began to laugh but then the laugh turned into a large scowl, "_Why _would you do it Abby? _WHY?! _I am so disgusted."

And this, this was the starts of confusion for Abby.

"Why I'd do it?!" Abby blinked, "Well…you have a part in it too." It wasn't like she was going to explain the process.

This in turn confused Mike.

"What?! No?! Fuck no Abby! I would _never _do something like that to you!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mike!" Abby looked at him sharply, "_What _the HELL are _you _talking about?"

Mike curled his fists, "You _cheating _on me of course!" He growled, "Why – what are you on about?"

"CHEATING?!" Abby, before she could think about it said the unthinkable, "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BABY!"

There was a weary silence as Abby and Mike both took breaths.

It took Mike five seconds to register what she said.

It took Abby about the same time.

"Wait." Mike narrowed his eyes, "Did _you _just say _BABY?!" _The look on his face began to change.

Abby looked at him and then without a moment's notice fished into her handbag and clumsily held out a bottle,

"Vodka?"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the response, if the response continues, I shall continue too! I love this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: YAY! Or, what you will.**

Mike for a moment thought she had said_ gravy – _or _navy – _but she definitely said –

"Baby." Mike's eyes dropped on the bottle she outstretched to him as dawn began to lower onto his now completely disarrayed head. _Baby. _Abby had stopped pressing the bottle on him now and had just looked away, sighing. Mike didn't accept the bottle but stood there in the silence trying to make sense of everything.

Everything.

His head was loud and taunting. _Baby? Why do YOU think she'd say baby Mike? Babies – maybe she meant the thing in the show…oh yeah…BABIES?! Mike, mate. Abby is –_

"Abby," He reached out and at sickly lowered down the bottle she still extended towards him. Abby lifted her head up in return. "Abby," He repeated again, looking at her straight in the eye, "Are_ you_ - ?" He didn't _need _to finish. Abby was already nodding before he could utter the final word.

He blinked at her. Grey eyes wide and almost mortified. Abby looked up at him, needing him desperately to say anything. Mike _couldn't. _He stood, only hearing the thudding of his beating heart and the word. _The _word.

_Pregnant._

His mouth opened but closed again. And that was when he began to stumble. His head was wheeling as he suddenly pivoted around. His balance upturned and Abby cried out, catching him in an embrace. "Mike! Mike! Don't _PASS OUT ON ME!" _She shrieked almost desperately as she held him, arms around his neck and face pressed into his chest, "Don't!" She warned. Mike could hear a sob fitted into her outburst somewhere.

But he couldn't help it. He was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

_You're having a baby Mike._

"I – are you _sure?"_

"Pretty damn."

"Oh – oh damn." He inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Abby looked up and gaped concernedly.

"Mike! Mike! Are you having a _heart _attack?! Mike?!" She began to shake him. Mike's eyes were wide as he began to saunter away from her, hand clutching his chest.

"No – no…" He wheezed, "I think – I – I think I'm having a p – panic attack, Abby…I –" He crouched, hand on his knees. Abby looked on, petrified as she hopped to his side. She came over to him, giddy – giddy with concern and absolute hopelessness at this reaction –

_Lord, I did not want him to be like this…_

Mike took an exhale. He had not had a panic attack for fifteen years. He was sure the last time he had one was when he had to tell his parents that he was excluded from University. He blacked out when he came out of the taxi in front of his parents' house.

"Mike please!" Abby cried, hands over her mouth, "Please – please don't freak out – please!"

"How can I NOT freak out huh?!" He basically hissed at her, "Abby – oh shit…Abby…I c – can't breathe…I need to get outside!" His heart was beating so fast that he had the feeling it would stop soon. Mike slowly began to make his way towards the door of the living room, feeling like rolling up on the floor and shaking himself.

Abby followed him, holding him up with warm hands, "Mike, breathe please. We need to talk properly now – do you need something? An inhaler –"

"That's f – for asthma." He then slowly lifted his body up, closing his eyes as he tried his best to calm his heart.

Damn. It hadn't beaten that hard since he first decided he had fallen for Abby.

Now, it was her again. "I'm fine now." He wasn't really. His head was feeling light and air-tight. "Abby," He looked at her, eyes soft, "Are you _sure?"_

Mike found now that Abby's eyes were sparkling. She was crying. She looked up at him hopelessly.

"Mike, I'm pregnant. You're the father. I'm not cheating and," She sniffed, "I didn't tell you before because I wanted to be sure because I knew you would react like this."

There was a cold silence as they both stood, looking at each other. Mike couldn't take it. Inside, he was hyperventilating. He – he couldn't have a baby. Michael Chadway – television's gold – a _father? _He looked down and found himself staring methodically at Abby's stomach. She sighed consciously.

"Baby." He breathed out, "Abby…I…"

"I…"

"I need to get some water." He then began to step towards the door, "I'll just – kitchen…" He began to walk, mumbling, head completely screwed off his shoulder.

Before he could go though, he heard Abby sob.

"Hey –" He looked at her, eyes betraying his words, "Why are you –"

Abby shook her head then jerked a thumb at the door behind her.

"The kitchen is there, Mike."

He looked at her for a moment the nodded, "Oh. Of course." Abby watched as him as he stumbled, drunken-like towards the kitchen door.

He disappeared.

And then she heard the sound of falling plates.

* * *

"Joy, I don't know what to do."

"_Abby, you gotta give him time. This is Mike. He's going to freak out like he always does, but he's going to be-"_

Abby sighed into the phone which she clutched close as she sat in bed, alone, in the darkness. "I don't know. I thought that with his nephew, he'd be fine with the idea," She looked up, eyes slightly sore, "Oh damn, I was so stupid – I should've…I should've not overreacted…"

"_ABBY!" _Joy shrieked on the phone, _"This is not you're fault. Understand? He's going to come around. Trust me. He's not going to leave you."_

To be frank, Abby wasn't sure. Mike was an ass. But, she didn't know how big of an ass he was. He couldn't leave her – right? She sighed as she burrowed deeper into the sheets, "Joy, I don't know if I could bear seeing him having another attack."

"_Let him have the night. Now, you need to rest – you must tell all tomorrow!"_

"Alright."

"_Night, Abby."_

The line went dead. Abby sat in the silence, trying her best to take comfort in the sheets she had decided to trap herself in. The last time she'd heard Mike was when she heard all the falling plates and pans in the kitchen. For the past three hours, she'd taken refuge in Joy's voice. All she could think about was his face when he found out. The fear and the pain was enough to hurt Abby. The mention of him leaving her was the nail in the coffin.

Mike was a _real _ass. But, he was _her _ass. And she loved him. Even if he was the biggest on earth.

As she closed her eyes, she heard movement outside the bed. And then she found the sheet covering her eyes being lifted. Mike's face appeared before her. He sat on the floor across the bed. She did not look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes closed.

"Abby." His voice was toneless.

"Yes."

"Please look at me."

It took a moment for Abby to confide but she did. When she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing into deep, thoughtful grey eyes. He looked at her and smiled softly. Soft Mike. Abby loved soft Mike.

"Abby, I'm sorry."

She blinked at him. "For what?"

"For upsetting you. I didn't mean for that. I – I was just surprised."

Abby didn't understand why since it was bound to happen sooner or later. "What do we do now?" She smiled sadly.

"Well, you've always wanted a baby." He looked away gently, "I've seen you and_ Joyful_ coo over baby magazines."

Abby chuckled, clutching her sheets, "We weren't cooing. We were admiring."

"There's not much we can do." His voice softened, "I suppose we'll just have to start picking names."

Abby stopped and blinked at him. Stunned. "W – what?" She watched him smile, "Mike – you're – you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, Abby. And if you want to create psycho babies with me, then fine." He leaned forwards and kissed her nose. Abby grabbed his collar and narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"You're not…on a…pill or something?"

"No – no!" He protested, "I do – I do want to…I mean I can't reverse it now. Whatever I do…we have a baby."

"We have a baby." Abby repeated, thought hitting her stomach now. She looked at him then grinned brightly, before she could do anything she yelped and forced his collar closer to her and caught his lips closely with hers.

Mike leaned in, urging her closer. "Oh _damn _Mike!" She fitted in, between kisses, "_We're _pregnant!"

* * *

The fact was Mike was trying his best to accept it. But he still could not. He didn't want to worry Abby however as he had seen Joy and her basically dying over the baby magazines. He'd even heard her and Joy recite their baby names. It just seemed so right for her. And even if Mike wasn't ready, Abby was. And since he wasn't the one who had it in his uterus – Mike decided that perhaps he should just…go with it.

But he sounded more enthused than he really was. He was fucking _frightened. _A BABY?! Mike was going to be labelled as the universe's biggest hypocrite after this. Every day, he had a programme that basically proposed the idea that sex, drugs and alcohol was life. Marriage, relationships and children and all that diversions about love didn't exist. Now, he had a pregnant girlfriend.

He didn't know how he could continue.

And, he was still surprised. He was if anything more educated with the human anatomy of sexual reproduction than anyone else but, he failed to see how they could've "slipped up" – he was damn careful. Damn, damn careful.

Mike rolled over onto his side, watching Abby's rather radiant looking face as she slept. He didn't know how he'd be able to cope with her. He'd never had much responsibility in life. Jonah, his nephew – perhaps but…but this was different.

This was _his. _Aw. And he was going to have to tell his sister this.

Mike rolled over again. He was not going to be sleeping tonight.

Perhaps he needed a pill after all.

_Babies make her happy though Mikey_

And if she was happy. He was happy.

…well, a little.

Oh damn, he was not ready for this.

He let the thought slip realizing he might hyperventilate again.

Oh AND he had work.

How was he going to think up of something to talk about?

He had to take a day off. He had to. Slowly, Mike's body geared to sleep and he found himself slowly drifting.

_You're in a mess Mike._

His father's words echoed briefly into his consciousness.

_Clean yourself up._

* * *

_A/N_

_I feel rather evil to my poor Mike. Panic attack and all. Tomorrow, Mike goes to work. Ha, that's going to be FUN. He's really, really not liking this. Anywho, I hope you are! Thanks for the lovely feedback. I shall continue, if you do. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Trouble in Paradise**

Mike couldn't believe he even managed to get up this morning.

"Fucking 'ell, Mikey," Quill the caretaker told him as he stumbled through the corridors, "Long night last night, 'eh?"

He couldn't even answer. His head was still trembling with confusion that he was pale as cream. Not to mention that he was late. Abby left before him. He pretended to sleep through as he watched her in front of the mirror, placing a mixing bowl under her shirt and just admiring.

Even the sight of it made him want to whimper.

Breaths thick and heavy, he entered the meeting room. Thank God he did not have a segment today otherwise he may have to vomit on live television. No. He had one of the weekly meetings when they discuss what each show will have for the week ahead. These meetings were mandatory and because no-one really like doing them, they only really talked about the Ugly Truth and only pretend to do every other show when Abby passes by.

Normally, this was fine for Mike – today, it wasn't the case.

Even now, he still thought yesterday was a dream.

He entered the room – everyone looked up and silenced.

_Shit_

There was a moment of stillness as Jimmy; the new intern flashed a smile and a wave.

"Morning Mike!"

Mike looked around suspiciously. Jimmy frowned.

"You alright? We kinda need to start."

The whole room began to chatter again as Mike slowly entered, passing an apologetic nod. He sat at the head of the table as this would normally boost his ego and he, expectantly _was _the head of the table anyway. Today, he didn't feel like sitting among everyone's view but it was the only seat free and so, he was exposed.

The moment he sat, everyone began to chat about the show.

"Oh! I think Mike what you should do next week is a segment on babies and –"

"-perhaps you should do some on divorces! And how –"

"- Marriages and how easily they break because of –"

_Children…babies…divorces…pregnancy…marriage…babies…babies…_

"Babies." Mike looked up, face now seriously pale, "You want me to do a segment on _BABIES?!" _His tone was furious.

The whole office looked on. Jimmy, nodded slowly, "Uh – uh – y-yes…that's what we think you should – uh – uh…c-consider."

Mike stood up, rattling the table. "Excuse me." He snapped and then stormed out of the office.

There was an eerie silence inside as all their eyes followed Mike who stormed off down the corridor out of their sight.

There was a whistle. All turned to Miranda, who was in charge of the news.

Miranda shrugged, "_PMS_ much?"

The whole office shuddered in stifled giggles.

Mike didn't hear them.

He couldn't. In a flash, he was departing down the steps of the studios onto the streets. He looked up at the sunlight then sighed and turned back.

Abby would be in there.

But, he couldn't talk to Abby.

He needed to talk to someone else. He wasn't sure how he'd excuse himself off work but he supposed that someone is going to crack and say. Father troubles. They'd understand.

Mind, half-reeling, Mike stumbled into his car.

It was time to consult the _cow._

* * *

"Liz."

Mike watched as his sister's head propped up from the counter. She looked at him and smiled.

"Morning – didn't you read the sign?" She gestured towards the door. Mike turned and eyed a sign plastered to the back of the door:

_No dogs allowed_

Grey eyes blinked. He heard Liz laugh amusingly behind him. He turned back, face undeterred. "Oh _ha _Liz," He snapped sarcastically.

"Oh tsh, Mike. What's up with you grumpy?" She slowly came out from behind towards him, "Forgot you're medicine?"

"Liz," Mike sighed, "I _really _need _a _talk."

His sister seemed to have sensed this as the amusement from her face melted away. She looked at him then concernedly paced towards him until she was right in front of him.

"Is it something to do with Abby?"

"With both of us."

"You knocked her up, didn't you?"

Mike looked up at her, wide-eyed. Liz bit her lip and rolled her eyes swiftly and then began to walk away.

"Wait! Liz – how – how did you know?" Mike watched as she returned to the counter. She leaned forwards and shook her head at him.

"How do I _know?" _Liz crossed her arms, "You've got the same sorry-ass look my husband had when he found out."

"I'm in serious shit, Liz." Mike sighed and struggled to the counter, clutching his head, "I can't…I can't sort my head out with this entire baby thing – I mean she told me yesterday and…and…"

"Calm down Mikey! You'll get a panic attack. Last time we had to take you to the hospital!" Liz intervened, "I need to stay here and watch the shop! _Breathe _man!"

"I can't." Mike sat on the stool across the counter and buried his head on the worktop. He whined in the wood, "Liz…I'm going to fuck this up."

"You can't do that, Mikey." Mike felt his head being pulled upwards and he found himself straight-faced with his sister. "Listen to me Mike," Liz uttered, "_You. _Can't. _Screw. _This. Up. You need to stay with Abby."

"I'm not going to leave her! I just –"

"I just what?" Liz sighed, "Mike, I really had hoped that you would end up _infertile_…then perhaps, you would never deal with this. The mother never has to deal with this and neither would the baby."

"That's harsh." Mike muttered.

"You have to be a man, Mike." Liz nodded, "I've always known this was going to happen – just a little later than I thought." She patted him on the head. The comfort, rather nice to Mike even though he hated the habit.

"I don't know what to do, Liz."

"I already told you what to do."

"What?"

Liz smiled, "Don't screw up." She stood back up, "You're not like my husband Mike. You're going to be fine. You just need to stay with Abby, through the pregnancy – you know..."

"So you're saying…"

"Yes. You have to stay with her."

Mike's mind was clicking.

"You're saying…" He twirled around and began to pace.

Liz watched this, arms crossed.

"I'm saying you have to -"

"You're saying I have to _marry _her!"

There was a silence.

Mike turned around. Liz watched him, wide-eyed.

"Um…no, I didn't say that but…that's one way of staying with her…" Liz trailed. Mike just eyed her with a smile, pasted solely on his face.

"Mike…" Liz moved forwards, "Are you okay?"

But Mike was stumbling, eyes watering. "Oh lord Mike!" Liz cried, aghast, "You're not going to pass out, are you?!"

"I c-cant marry her! I CAN'T MARRY HER!" Mike cried out in pain, "I CAN'T!"

"You – you don't have to…I didn't…"

"But I have to…"

"No – no…Mike…you're like this…you over-exaggerate…stop…"

"Marry…Abby…Marry Abby…"

"No – Mike…Mike…"

* * *

In her office, Abby found herself dropping her biscuit.

Joy looked up.

"What is it Abby? You're stomach okay?"

"Yeah…" Abby nodded, looking at her hand, "I - I just...think something stupid's going to happen."

Joy snorted, "Why is that?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know," She smiled, "Just a feeling."

* * *

"Well if I don't marry her?! Then what do I DO LIZ?!" Mike shrieked.

"You love her first, Mike." Liz murmured, "You find out if you truly love her – and then you can decide."

"But…I do love her."

"Not as much as she loves you, obviously."

Mike looked at her and then sighed into his hands.

"Mike," Liz called out, just as he struggled through the door, "All I'm saying is Abby is probably willing to throw a _train_ for you. It's time you throw a train for her."

* * *

A/N

Sorry this took so long but thank you SO much for the response! Please continue, so I do! Um, serious chapter this one. Comedy, hopefully next. Poor, poor Mike :/ Poor baby too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: We're in Business!**

Mike drove, looking like a man who spent his life savings on lottery tickets.

…And still lost.

The radio was turned up on the _Heartbreakers _station. For the past two hours, Mike had been listening to nothing but sad – probably sad nerds who keep asking _Aunt Agnes, _the resident love guru about how to catch some birds.

"_I think I'm not getting enough because I have a small –"_

Mike's finger reached for the skip button and changed the radio channel. Just in time. He swore if he listened for another moment, he would've driven right into a tree. And even _that _would be less painful than listening to anymore heartbroken saps. Oh man, how he wished he was home. But he couldn't come home yet. That's why he'd been driving in circles for two hours.

As he continued driving, he realized that life wasn't much better.

"_Evening Sacramento! You're listening to the Loooove Station, WFM where everything is love, love, love ALL THE TIME!" _

A few moments of silence came and then Air Supply's _All Out Of Love _began to drip from the car radio:

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with you, I know you we're right, believing for so long…"_

Mike felt bile rise up in his throat. He pressed the skip button again, hand shaking.

"_And I will always love you, I will always love you, I will always love you…"_

His head began to throb. _What the heck was up with the radio? _It wasn't even Valentines. Bloody sods. Deciding that it couldn't get worse, Mike pressed the skip button again:

"_It's Disney FM! Next is Hannah Montana –"_

"Fuck. _No._"

Mike's fist smashed the radio off.

Just as he realized that he had somehow driven home.

* * *

It was just progressing into the afternoon.

Mike entered the house. He could hear the television.

_She's home dammit…_

He inclined his head to see into the living room.

Abby stood in the middle, looking like she'd been standing for hours.

"Abby I –"

He couldn't finish as before he could say anymore, Abby was already embracing him.

"You should've told me, you weren't okay." She placed her chin on his shoulder.

Mike didn't answer. He just took her arms away from his shoulder and kissed her on the head. Abby watched this, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Work." Mike sighed, "I need to go back to work. I left…I –"

"No – I already told them…"

"No, I need to go back and apologize…Abby," His eyes looked distant as he kissed her on the head again. Abby raised her eyes at him,

"I love you, you know Mike?" The words made Mike's heart wrench.

She looked troubled. Mike forced a smile, "I know…I love me too."

Abby had never felt so disappointed. Before she could say anything, Mike was out the door and into his car again.

* * *

"Joy, why do you listen to _Disney FM?"_

"Because it's good music, Mike. _Duh._" Joy rolled her eyes before turning down the radio, of course she didn't particularly want to as the Jonas Brothers were just on. They were just a bunch of cutey pies. Just for Mike's sake.

"Right." Mike looked small as he sat on the seat across her desk.

"Right." Joy grinned, "So Mike, what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't tease." Mike jested, "You know. She told you first!"

"Ah, about the b-a-b-y," Joy winked before squealing, watching as Mike jumped, "'tyou-"

A few people passed by the office. Mike leaned in and placed his hand around her mouth.

"Joy. Stop. Talking." His hand retreated.

Joy looked…happy, regardless, "Sorryyyy! I am just _so _excited for you guys! Babies are like the _best._"

"Then get one," Mike muttered not realizing she could hear.

"Oh I wish I could!" Joy clasped her hands, "But I don't think Louie's quite ready –"

"Louie?" Mike raised a brow, "I thought you were dating Colin."

Joy snorted, "Oh no. Dumped Colin _weeks _ago. He's old news."

Mike passed a wry grin, "Ha. Can't blame you. Always thought he was one of those _small-packaged _ones."

Joy blinked. "Small-packaged?"

He waved it off deciding not to ruin the poor girl's naivety. Poor Joy. Mike doubted that her Louie was any better. He sounded pretty tiny too. "Anyway, Joy. Back to topic." Mike's eyes tightened, "I need to ask for some, advice."

"Advice?" Joy leaned forward, "I love advice…"

"No Joy," Mike said slowly, "_I'm _asking for advice. You're giving it to me. It's advice… not gossip."

"Jerk." Joy pursed her lips, "You don't have to be _slow. _I can _understand!"_

"Fine. Sorry." Mike paused, "Joy – this is serious though. This will _change _Abby's life _forever."_

Mike watched as Joy's eyes opened wide.

"Wait!" He protested, "I haven't told you yet!" He watched, clueless as she turned a nasty shade of red. And then heard her burst with a,

"You're _leaving _her aren't YOU!?" He watched as she stood, hands extended and coiled in a _choking _gesture.

Mike leaned back, just managing to avoid her deadly grip, "No! No! Joy listen! I'm NOT!" He swiped at her hands which were just managing to catch his neck, "JOOOOOY!"

"I'm going to _kill you!" _Joy growled, "I've always _known _you were a bad egg Mike Chadway! I pretend to like you but I HATE YOU –"

"Joy please –"

"- I THINK THAT ABBY COULD'VE DONE MUCH –"

Mike stumbled off the chair and looked back at her,

"_JOY I NEED ADVICE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO PROPOSE!"_

The words receded with Joy still reaching out with her choke hands but just dawning on what had just come out from his lips.

Silence.

And then. Joy's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh." She looked at him, "_OHEMGEEEEE!" _

The high-pitched squeals caused Mike to stay on the floor. When Joy began to dance and do some interesting cabbage-patch-jazz-hands, Mike wished he could be beneath the floor.

The office was transparent.

_Joy, please stop_

But no he didn't ask her to halt, instead he began to laugh. "Joy – Joy," He shook his head, "Seriously."

Joy then blushed furiously, "Oh my jeebies!" She chirped, "_You're…_married, oh my –"

"Not yet, Joy." Mike corrected, "But I want to be married to her as soon as I can…"

And then the smile wiped off the woman's face.

"How do I know you're serious about this Chadway? You never seemed to be the marrying type…"

Mike stood up and sighed, "I love Abby, Joy. After I came home…I realized I do…Christ, I feel sappy…but I can't screw up."

Joy began to clap, grinning at him.

"Hallelujah!" She announced, "Sense!"

"Yeah…"

"So, what do you want me to do sire?"

Mike tapped the table as they both sat down again.

"Alright, Joy. For the next few days, I'm going to be a total ass to her. So…that it's a surprise when I drop the bomb…You're first mission is to make sure she doesn't fucking dump me before I propose…"

"Wait – why do you want to be an ass?"

"So it's a surprise! Weren't you listening?"

Joy thought the idea was dumb as hell, but she continued on listening, "Right…"

"Mm. Now, you're second mission is to bloody help me with this proposing thing since I got no clue."

This made the woman's brow quirk, "How am I supposed to know anything about that? I have not proposed to anyone if you must know…"

_Fancy that, _Mike thought with an eye-roll, "Well I thought that because you know Abby so well…and you're a woman…you must have some…insight…"

Joy crossed her arms, "Still not convinced. I could easily mess this –"

"You're car sticker says _Future Mrs on board _Joy. I'm thinking fancily here that you've read a _few _books on the subject."

A small blush appeared in the woman's cheeks. Slowly she extended a hand, "Deal. Fine. Fine, Mike. Perhaps I _have _read a few."

Mike grinned, "Good. I'm glad it's you. I didn't want to ask Stuart about it."

Joy frowned, "But Stuart's proposed a lot of times!" It was a constant battle to not nag their boss about his very problematic romantic life.

"Yes and obviously he's not very good at it if they're not saying yes," Mike rubbed his hands together, "This is going to be great, Joy."

The woman across him squealed again, "Yaaaay! Oh I'm so happy Mike. I didn't_ really _mean that I hate you…I just dislike you from time to time."

"Yeah."

"Mm! Oh! I'm so chirpy – I need to tell Abby –"

They both stopped.

"Joy!" Mike hissed, "Rule number one! No telling Abby understand?!"

"Sorry," Joy giggled, "Habits."

Mike hit his face with his hand, "This is going to be hard, isn't it?"

"No! I'll remember. Gah, I hate you Chadway!" Joy frowned, "Well, so that I don't tell Abby why don't you do it quick?!"

"Fine – what do I do first?"

"Get a ring, _duh _stupid."

A ring. Mike nodded, "Ring, got it –"

Joy raised her hand to interject, "Not just _any _ring, Mike. _The _ring."

Mike blinked, "Huh?"

Within moments, Joy had a pen in her hand and she began to draw on a piece of paper. She was drawing a ring.

"This is _the _ring Abby told me she'd like if she was ever proposed to. We decided this when we had a girl's night out once and to be honest…pretty sure she would still love this one…"

Mike listened intently, feeling his wallet throb.

"…Now this is Palladium 0.30 Carat Certificated Diamond Engagement Ring from _Belle's _– you know, downtown…" She handed him the piece of paper with the almost incomprehensible scribbles.

He took it, then looked up, "How much is it?"

Joy scoffed, "It's not how much it costs Mike – its how much it's going to make her happy!"

Her face said at least seven hundred dollars.

"But she's only going to wear it once anyway –"

"No! Without this ring Mike – you might as well give her an _onion_ ring!"

At least an onion ring wouldn't screw his finances. But Mike ignored that thought.

"Right…right, thanks – thanks Joy." He stuffed the paper in his pocket, "I – I'll let you know how it's going, alright?"

"Good, good." Joy smiled as he stood, "She's going to love it, I promise."

"Just remember not to tell her."

"I'll remember."

* * *

'_Joy, there's something up with Mike?'_

Joy had to hold in giggles.

"Yeah?" She said innocently, "How so?"

'_He was a total ass to me today. Now I don't know where he is…'_

Step one, completed.

Joy had to get her lies ready. She pretended to clear her throat then proceeded.

"Don't worry Abby. Maybe he's just having man problems."

'_Man PROBLEMS?'_

"Oh yeah," Joy nodded, inhaling a snort, "When men get to a certain age…think of it as a male version of PMS."

* * *

'_You TOLD HER I GOT PMS?!'_

"A _male _version. That's why you're all moody – what could I say? You're an ass all the time?"

'_Ah shit Joy. I hate you.'_

'_Mike – what's PMS?'_

"Who's that?" Joy asked curiously hearing the other voice.

'_Jonah, my nephew. Just decided to pick him up after baseball…he can come with me to Belle's –'_

"Alright, good luck. Get there soon."

'_I'll try. Bye.'_

The line went dead.

Downtown, Mike approached the front of Belle's and looked down at Jonah.

"You need to stop saying the _s _word, Uncle Mike," Jonah muttered, "Mum says it's bad for you."

"Fine. But you're Mum also says I'm bad for you and look at you now," Mike ruffled his hair, "Mini-me."

They laughed a little as they entered the shop.

When the door opened – everything for Mike _stopped._

Everywhere – all over the walls:

'_Clearance sale today – EVERYTHING MUST AND WILL GO!'_

And inside were about a hundred other pre-proposal maniacs.

Trying to get the best ring possible.

Which might just be _Abby's _ring.

"Uncle Mike?" Jonah tugged at his coat, "We're blocking the way."

Mike looked down at him then looked up, watching as crowds of people gathered around the tills. The catalogues. Everything.

"Ah shi –"

"Uncle Mike!"

"Ah _shiver." _He looked at Jonah and forced a smile, "Happy?"

Jonah nodded.

Inside, Mike could only shriek.

_Shit…_

And then through the stereo system of the shop came _Disney FM – Disney, all the time:_

Mike swore again.

_Aw, lord._

_Double shit._

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, Ring problems. Hm, Poor Mike. If you'd like it, please review!I really thank you guys for the lovely feedback and continued response, I do appreciate it. Apologies for the slow update, RL is just oodles hectic. But, I still try. Please continue to review, if you'd like some more from this, thank youuuu! :D Don't worry, Mike's going to propose soon! Promise.

Oh and that was a coincidence they were talking about babies. Do we think acting like an ass is going to get Mike anywhere? Obviously not. But we'll see ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX: Dear Old Friend**

"Look at this picture Jonah. Look at it. Memorize it. _Eat _it."

Jonah blinked.

Mike rolled his eyes vehemently, _"Fine." _He crumpled the paper Joy had drawn on and slipped it within the boy's grip, "_Find _this with your life Jonah. Otherwise, I'm cutting off your allowance."

"You don't give me any allowance Uncle Mike."

"Really?" Mike blinked at his nephew, _I really should…_ "Well, I am going to now and if you don't find it…I'll disown you."

Jonah grinned brightly, "Alright! Should we have code words?"

Mike was looking around worriedly. So many people. So little time. He almost didn't hear what the question asked was. When he did, he just looked down confused. "Code words Jonah?" He frowned, "What are you? Twelve? - we're too old for that."

"Thirteen." Jonah noted, "But what should I do if I find it?"

"Fine!" Mike sighed exasperatedly, "If you find the ring, my little hero…you shout – _SHIT!"_

"UNCLE MIKE!" Jonah shrieked, making a few heads turn. Mike swore a little quietly again, ducking and jabbing for Jonah to lower his head.

"What?"

"Them." Mike jested an upwards thumb, "They're here."

"Who?"

Jonah raised his head to take a quick peek. Mike hissed, halting him. "The people from work, Jo," He whispered, "They can't know I'm here! They'll _figure _it out! _Bastards. _None of them are getting married…" His words trailed into a quiet whistle as he watched them walk across, all giggling childishly to themselves as they travelled. Mike quietly took note of their faces reminding himself that they were _not _going to be invited to the wedding.

Bloody idiots. They were just making life _so _much harder.

"What's wrong with the people at work Uncle Mike?" Jonah whispered.

Mike growled, "They'll know about the proposal…they'll tell Abby! And then they'll be sodding geniuses and find out about the _baby._"

"Then…say your marrying that _Joy _woman."

Mike snorted. "Yeah, Jo. Like _that's _believable."

Jonah frowned, "I still don't get it."

"Fine. You know what? _Go. _Go and find the ring. I'll be right behind you…just gotta find a way to keep hidden."

"Okay. But what's our code word?"

Oh lord. Mike was getting sick of this.

"Gah! _ANYTHING! _OKAY! Just…think of anything that will get my attention. I'll know it's you anyway…just go! Go…" Mike did a hand gesture to shoo him away. Jonah hesitated for a moment but obliged and left his side.

He watched his nephew depart. And then watched his co-workers disappear from view.

Unbelievable.

The day Mike decided to propose was the day the shop decided to have a clearance and the day that the cheapskates from work decided to all get off their asses and do _something. _

Unbelievable.

Slowly, Mike stood up and began to waver solely with the crowd trying his best to keep his guard up. Jonah of course didn't understand about why he didn't want his colleagues to know. But Jonah didn't know his colleagues. Every little thing that happens backstage gets noted. And every little note gets gossiped. He couldn't _spoil _this engagement. It was a surprise. Also, there was also that little issue of telling everyone at work that Abby was carrying and he was the father.

_Yes. _He was definitely not ready to tell that to Stuart yet.

But good thing he wasn't here. The only people who was here was all the gossipers from the camera team. The interns. Oh, and that _rat _Felix. Bloody Felix. Mike hated Felix Hummel. Moved in from Chicago. _Always _trying to get it on with Abby. It was hard to jab him in the face considering he was Stuarts' nephew.

It was not a good idea to punch the boss' relative.

Feeling his fist curl, Mike decided to return to casual business.

_Palladium…something…Palladium…_

Head low and trying his best to remember the ring that Joy had told him to buy, Mike found himself bumping into a person.

"Oh…Christ, sorry man."

"No – that's alright – wait – wait – _Mike?!"_

Mike had not paid attention to the person and hearing his name, he immediately turned.

Oh _s –_

"Mike! It's so good to see you!"

"Colin." The name rolled out of Mike's dried tongue, "Yes…it's…_you._"

_Unbelievable._

"Yeah! Mike! How have you been? Haven't spoken to you for a long time."

"Yeah…yeah…do you still _live _here?"

"'Course I do. The hospital I work in is around the corner."

_Unbelievable._

The two men stood in front of each other. Mike found that this was more awkward than the time Jonah first asked him the age old question of _where do babies come from? _

"Um…great! Good going! Well…uh, see you!" Mike was pivoting when Colin stepped in front of him.

"No – wait – Mike…are you…are you buying a _ring?"_

Mike stood, wide-eyed.

_Lie…Mike…Lie…you know how to lie…_

"Er…no."

"You're lying."

_BASTARD! Lie again._

"No…no, definitely not!" Mike shook his head, "Just wanted to check out the…the broaches…" He gestured his head towards one of the glass displays, "Always wanted a broach."

"Ah, well I'm sure Abby would like one."

"One?"

"A broach." Colin smiled his _super perfect peachy smile. _Mike frowned as he continued. "How is Abby? Is she good?"

_Depends on your definition of good…_

"Cannot be _better. _She's great! Yeah…definitely."

"Heard she's carrying –"

Mike's eyes grew, "_What!?"_

Colin blinked and smiled a little confusedly, "…carrying your show through…Are you alright Mike?"

Mike's heart was thudding far more than normal.

"Peachy." He faked a smile, "Now…I _really _need to buy a broach, Colin. _See you later…" _Mike's words passed through gritted teeth. As he was sidling, he heard a -

"Are you looking for this?"

He turned and looked at what Colin was pointing at.

Grey eyes travelled to the label: _Palladium 0.30 Carat Certificated Diamond Engagement Ring._

Absently, Mike said, "H-How did you know?"

"Oh, Joy told me once. She said that Abby and her were going to get the same twin rings. Abby's the Palladium and hers the Hertz…next to it."

Mike hobbled forwards and looked at the glass display.

Within, the shiniest thing he had ever seen.

"But wait." Mike turned, "I'm not proposing."

"Uh…yes you are."

"No…anyway." Mike narrowed his eyes theatrically, "What are _you _doing here?"

Colin didn't answer.

"Wait…" Mike smirked, "_You're _proposing…aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Colin grinned, "And with this ring too!"

"Uh-huh, congratulat – wait…_which _ring?"

Colin jerked a finger at the Palladium. Mike's eyes narrowed and travelled to him.

"_You're kidding."_

"No really." Colin smiled. Mike desperately wanted to fist the hell out of his smile.

"You're taking _my _ring?"

"No. I'm buying it. Mike." Colin quirked his head, "I _did _get here first."

"Then why did you tell me if you're going to buy it?"

"Because I didn't want you to spend years looking!"

Mike was infuriated. "You are _not _taking _my _ring, Colin." He growled, "That's _Abby's _ring and you better –"

"Hah! I knew it." Colin grinned widely, "You _are _proposing! Mike Chadway is proposing!"

Mike was confused. Red in the face he hissed before scowling.

It was there that he heard the gasps behind him.

He could hear Johnny. The interns. The stupendously loud gossipers from the camera department, all chanting:

"_MIKE IS PROPOSING?!"_

Colin was smirking, Mike was sure of it. For a moment, Mike was calm and then he lunged forwards for Colin's neck.

"YOU _FUCKING_ –"

* * *

The shopkeeper shoved Mike and Colin out the shop.

After stopping Mike from snapping Colin's neck, they were both ushered out. Colin left, passing Mike a wink before crossing the street. The guys from work were still inside, still whispering, still keen on getting a word from him.

It was all going wrong.

Mike sat on the sidewalk. It was here he heard Jonah's voice.

"Hey Uncle Mike."

"Hey Jo."

"You okay?"

"Never trust doctors, Jo. Never."

"What do we do now?"

It was here that Mike found himself getting the most intelligent plan he had ever consumed in his mind.

"Jonah, you can buy the ring for me."

"Okay."

"Here, take my card." Mike slipped him the card, "It's the one in the left hand side right at the back."

"Okay."

"Don't let me down trooper."

"I won't."

Jonah returned inside, patting Mike on the head. Mike sighed, perhaps, that wasn't so smart.

* * *

"So…you want to buy the Palladium."

"Yes."

"For two thousand dollars."

Jonah blinked. Even Mr. Piggy couldn't have that much despite Jonah placing in a few dollars every couple of weeks. Uncle Mike's seven hundred guess was _way _off.

"Yes." He gulped.

The woman behind the counter leaned forward, "Are you even old enough to get engaged?"

"Um…yes…" Uncle Mike always said that when a woman asked a question he couldn't answer, always say _yes._

"What are you – twelve?"

"Thirteen." Jonah corrected.

The woman blinked. "Well…if I did sell it to you – what's your way of purchase?"

"A VISA Premier card."

* * *

"You got kicked out too?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She said I was too young to even have a card, let alone a Premier. I told her I was old enough…even told her your pin number."

"What?!" Mike gasped, "You told her my pin number?"

"Yeah…you know, the number at the back of the card…to show her it's mine."

"That's not the –" Mike patted his nephew on the back, "Never mind. Don't worry. I've got backup."

It was here that they watched the taxi pull up the street.

Joy stepped out and rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Men." She muttered as she passed by, picking up the VISA card that Mike handed to her, "Can't do the simplest of jobs."

Jonah grinned. Mike smiled, "Come on – before those idiots from work come out."

* * *

Abby didn't quite understand why but her Facebook seems to have quite a lot of happy face comments.

And a few congratulations. All sent spontaneously.

And there were all from the guys at the camera department.

Strangest thing ever.

* * *

A/N:

I love you guys! And I'm sorry for taking so long! I am not going to stop with this, so no worries. Just keep with me. Um, just one more chapter and then it's the engagement! Um…after all the ring troubles, I don't think it's going to go smoothly, do you? Oh, and Colin. Bad Colin. Colin's changed, in this fic. He's showing his not-so-perfect side and...trust me, you will see him again ;]


End file.
